Heterophobia
by Sandalyx Kobayashi O'Brian
Summary: Seeing Larxene and Marluxia together makes Zexion sick, and it's time he does something about it.  MarLarx, MarZex, Fluff, Yaoi  BoyXBoy


He could hear them in there together... grinding, moaning, whispering haughtily to each other. It made his stomach sick, and the already pale teen looked twice as white before he finally mustered up the courage to knock faintly.

"H-hello..." whispered out his hoarse voice, arms hugged across his stomach to keep back the sensation of needing to vomit. When no response occured, he knocked again, trying to keep his quivering hand still against the thick metallic door. "Who's it? We're busy!" answered an audacious female voice.

The ill feeling only grew worse as the teen's stomach lurched. "I-I need to speak with Marluxia...!" he said with a fading lack of confidence. After a shuftling noise from the inner depths of the room, an upset whine came from just behind the door as the knob turned. A thankfully familiar face appeared, expression changing from exasperation to concern as he eyed the boy before him. "Zexion... Larxene, get out. We'll continue later. I have business to attend to."

The agitated blond whined more, ghosting out the doorway and down the hall and watched the pair behind her in the reflection of her dagger-sharp kunais. The instant Marluxia had disappeared back into his bedroom, the nympho chucked the weapon at her target with deathly fast percission, lodging it into Zexion's shoulder with a squeak.

The teen harried after the pinkette at this point, closing the door gently and stared up at his older friend. "Dammit, Larx..." Marluxia murmured gently while clicking his tongue, sitting down on his bed and dragged the younger into his lap. The breath caught in Zexion's throat at the action, getting released as a small whimper when the Assassin ripped the yellow knife from his shoulder. "Ow!"

"Shh... It had to be done. Now... what's wrong?"

"Well... I-I... I don't kn-know..." the slatenette stammered, eyes going from a beautiful wide blue to a soft, gentle sliver, squeezing out crystal droplets to stream down his cheeks. "Calm down, Zexii... I'm here... I understand..." his companion murmured soothingly, cupping the back of the teen's neck and gently guided Zexion's nose into his collarbone. He continued to chant a small song of soothing coos, tender clicks of his tongue on the roof of his mouth, and a countermelody of small phrases only he and his small sickly friend could make out.

"Tell me what's wrong..." he offered, rather than demanded.

"I-it's just... Every time I h-here or see you with... w-with 12... I can't help it, b-but it makes me feel like I'm going to vomit..." he choked out against the older's cool skin.

"I'm sorry you don't seem to approve of my relationship choices," Marluxia countered dodgily, tone suddenly a mite stiffer than before. "N-no! I didn't mean it like that...!" the slatenette defended.

Zexion had now pulled his face away, gazing up at the pinkette with a look of distraught cuteness. The older sighed, returning his hand to the boy's neck, stroking his cheek tenderly with a thumb. This caused a fair carnation to envelope his porcelain white cheeks. "I feel sorry for you, Zexion..." the Assassin sighed out gently.

"Why...?"

"Because..." he started, leaningin closer to join his lips with the smaller's softer ones. It felt... nice to the Schemer. But Zexion was so over-caught by the shock of the whole thing that Marluxia had already pulled away before he could return the gesture. "I'm not bi, like I know you've been hoping."

"Ma-... Marluxia...?" the teen asked gently.

"Zexion...?"

"I-if you're not bisexual... th-then...?"

"Well, it obviously means I hate either you or Larxene. And who did I yell at to get out when you showed up looking like you were about to faint and drown in your own puke?"

The chain reaction led Zexion's carnation cheeks to darken, now flushed a bright Lincoln red. "A-and...?"

"There's viagra beneath my pillow because I cannot seem to get an erection when there are naked breasts within ten yards of me."

The slatenette remained absolutely silent at this point.

"Still not enough? You're sitting here on my thigh, less than an inch away from being hit by my arousal, the taste of your lips still fresh on my tongue when I haven't even tried to touch Larxene in over a month."

Zexion blinked once, then felt himself smile for the first time since the day Marluxia joined the Organization. He had opened his mouth to say something in regards to 'I love you,' but Marluxia had started whining loudly and was moving Zexion into a position where he could easily be thrown off. "G-get off me you little fag!"

"M-Marluxia...?" he whimpered gently, clinging to the older's wrist. The bedroom door cracked open, and an antagonizing female face popped in. "Marly?" she whimpered sickeningly, just as the pinkette slapped the Schemer's cheek. The boy tumbled to the floor, a deep red mark forming on his face.

"Marly, was this little emo slut-bitch trying to rape you?" she said in her most girly voice (which of course brought the urge to vomit back to Zexion's stomach). "Larx... I-I need to talk to you about something..." the pinkette said in a worried tone, trying to hide from the satanic female that he was eying Zexion with concern. "What is it, Marly?" she asked, taking a tentative step closer, staring at the slatenette like he might bite her foot off.

In reality, the boy was biting his inner lip, hand rested gingerly over the mark on his cheek as he pretended it had never happened. He heard a soft sigh from the man sitting on the bed, then a deep groan of old rusty springs and felt two hands resting firmly on his body; one on his waist, the other his shoulders. Marluxia was crouched down on the floor, pulling the Schemer up and holding him gently. "I never felt a damn thing for you, Larxene," he said in a stern, soft voice, stroking his fingers across Zexion's hair possessively.

"L-... Liar! You're just saying that because of the little bitch right there!" the blond shrieked, pointing at the boy crossly. Said teen cringed a bit, expecting to be hurt like he always is, but instead there was a sudden strong grip holding his shoulders firmly, one hand rested on his neck with fingers spread. "You touch Zexion and your throat will have a bloody encounter with my scythe, no matter what Xemnas says against slaughtering fellow members."

". . . Fine."

"Good. Now get out." The glare Marluxia gave Larxene was enough to force her out of the room with an awkward sigh, no threats needed. "I'm sorry I had to do that, Zexii..." he murmured, gently picking the younger up Bridal Style and rested him on the bed, sitting on the edge and strung his fingers through his slate locks. "Wh-why...?"

"I knew that if Larxene walked in on us in that sort of position, she'd freak and attack you. I feel horrible for leaving a mark..." The paler of the two leaned up slightly, attempting to smile again. "Horrible enough to want to make up for it...?"

"Yes. Any way possible; your wish is my command."

Zexion grinned weakly at this, holding his arms open to the older and waved them slightly. Marluxia returned the pleasant smile, curling his own limbs around the slatenette's slender waist, while his narrow arms clung tightly to his neck. The older shifted over, now stretched out on his side, Schemer held comfortably in the Assassin's arms. "May I continue what I was going to say before Larxene reappeared...?" he offered with a better attempt at a smile. "Of course."

"I love you, Marluxia..."

"And I happen to love you too, Zexion."

With a real, genuine smile, the smaller pressed his nose against his cru-his lover's chest, purring kitten-like when his hair was pet tenderly. "Thank Mother Earth I'm not with Larxene anymore..."

"Marluxia...?"

"Yes...?"

"U-unless you want me to accidentally vomit on you, don't mention Larxene."

"Yes sir..." 


End file.
